


Bananas

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best.  Idea.  EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkleloli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparkleloli).



> The prompt was "bananas," and I wrote it at one in the morning. The result is pretty predictable. XD

Light suspects Matsuda.

There were five bananas in the bushel in the bowl yesterday, and there are only four today.

Light knows this for two reasons, which are woefully interconnected: first, he desperately needs a life; and second, L spends half of his own in the kitchen, eating cake.

It certainly feels like half, anyway.

L has been binging on chocolate cake lately—this, too, Light has been cataloguing with his overqualified observational talents, because he got tired of memorizing the refrigerator magnets—and is currently chasing a wayward sprinkle with the tines of his fork.

Light decides that somebody needs to screw around with the status quo, and fast.

It seems that he's been nominated by default again.

Nobody understands how hard it is to be Light Yagami.

Sighing inwardly, he selects a banana, tears it away from its brethren, and slowly begins to peel.

He doesn't even like bananas. At least he'll be getting his potassium.

He recites the list of magnets in his head and nibbles idly at the end of the fruit, which unsurprisingly tastes exactly as he expected.

Momentarily, he notices that L is watching, head tilted to one side, and that a smudge of chocolate has gravitated from the detective's lip to the tip of his thumb.

"Are you going to finish that?" he wants to know. "Or are you just going to play with it?"

Given L's tendencies regarding basic tenets of social interaction—that is, being utterly and completely oblivious to them—Light can't quite determine whether or not the innuendo is intentional, so he decides to play it safe.

Ish.

Safeish.

Whatever—he gazes innocently at L and drags his tongue painstakingly slowly up the length of the banana, attentively favoring the smooth, subtle curve.

L stares at Light for a long moment, and then his vast gray eyes suddenly brighten as a revelation strikes.

He points a finger at Light so abruptly that the boy starts in surprise.

"Yagami-kun," L orders, "do _not_ finish that banana."

It's Light's turn to offer a blank stare, which is probably a good thing, since L's is significantly creepier.

"I," L explains at his silence, "just had the best idea ever."

Before Light can ask—or, more likely, cower under the table in the duck-and-cover position—L has hastened to the fridge and back, the better to slam something down on the tabletop in front of him.

It's a carton of ice cream.

"Banana splits," L announces.

Light blinks. "That's the best idea ever?"

L raises an eyebrow. "Does Yagami-kun have a better one?"

Light considers. He sets his banana down carefully, because banana splits _are_ a pretty good idea.

But his is better.

Once L has recovered from the initial shock of Light curling both hands in his shirtfront and hauling him into a chocolate-and-banana-flavored kiss, he seems to agree.


End file.
